


Movie night

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, and summaries, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean and y/n have a movie night while Sam is away. Shocking revelations are made. (Told from Dean’s POV)





	Movie night

Sam had gone out for the night, leaving Dean and y/n to have the bunker for themselves. She suggested they have a movie night and Dean quickly agreed. Y/n was setting up in Dean’s room while he gathered all the snacks and junk food he could find.

“Dean! Do we have anymore pillows?” Her voice echoed through the narrow hallways of the bunker.

“Just steal some from Sammy’s room!” He called back as he headed to his room. He struggled to not drop the mountain of items in his arms as he used his foot to knock on the door. When it opened he was met with y/n’s smiling face. God she was perfect.

“I already took them.” She gestured to the nest of blankets and pillows she had built on his bed. It looked comfy as hell. Dean couldn’t wait to snuggle up with her in it. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” When she saw him eying her creation she smiled even wider and put her hands on her hips.

“You’re a damn artist, y/n.” He praised. She was so proud of herself and Dean loved it. When she was happy; it made him happy.

“Lemme help.” She took the two beers he held in his hand and the popcorn bowl nestled between his arm and chest. It was a weird maneuver, but they managed. She turned away from him to put everything on his bedside table. He watched her move, unable to take his eyes away. She was dressed in a shirt way too big for her and a pair of sleep shorts. Dean didn’t recognize the shirt as his so he concluded it was Sam’s. She had a habit of taking the brothers clothing, but Dean didn’t mind. When he found one of his favorite shirts in her bag, she had told him it made her feel safe. It made his heart melt.

“So, I've narrowed it down to two options; Iron man or Captain America. You get the final say, Dean-o.” She spoke up, tearing him away from his thoughts.

“Gotta go with Tony Stark.” Dean decided and she nodded . He watched her climb into the pillow and blanket nest, very aware of the way her shorts rode up. He caught a glimpse of black lace and nearly exploded. This was gonna be a long night.

She giggled as she settled in. He knew she had caught him staring. “You’re such a man.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote to pull up the movie.

He shrugged and chuckled. “Sorry, sweetheart. You’re just so damn perfect.” She would never understand the depth his words had. To her, he was being flirty and playful. 

“Aw, how sweet. Right back at ya, stud.” She gave him a quick wink before holding her arms out. “Now come keep me warm.”

He laughed as she whined like a little girl. It was absolutely adorable. “Sweetheart, you’re already drowning in blanks.” He set the rest of the snacks on the little table. 

“Fine then,” she crossed her arms and pouted. “Don’t cuddle me then.” He knew she was being teasing, but all he wanted to do was wipe the frown off her face. Even if it was fake.

He threw himself onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. She let out a shriek of surprise when he began tickling her. She squirmed around as he laughed and her attacked sides. “Surrender!” He demanded playfully.

“Okay! I surrender!” She laughed out and he stopped the tickle assault. “You’re such a dork.” She slapped his chest when she turned to snuggle up beside him.

His arms wrapped around her and held her close. She fiddled with the remote until the movie pulled up and she pressed play. She snuggled closer and rested her head against his chest. It was very rare when he got moments like this with her, and when he did he savored them. When you were with him like this, he could pretend you were a couple. It was just a fantasy, but he wanted nothing more then to make it a reality.

The movie was almost over when he noticed she was asleep. Her plump lips were parted slightly as she breathed lightly. He pushed down the urge to press his lips to hers. He knew she’d taste sweet, like the strawberry chapstick she always used. It was one of the many things he dreamt of.

He shifted a bit, careful to keep her from waking. Once he was on his back, he pressed his lips to her head and just watched her. She looked so peaceful, not a care in the world. He had never felt so light and carefree than when he was with her. When she smiled, he smiled. When she was sad, he made it his mission to make her feel better. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

A few mumbles escaped her lips and her hand twisted into his shirt. “Dean.” She muttered softly. In that moment he knew. He pulled her impossibly close and held her tight. He never wanted to let her go. He needed her. He was absolutely in love with her. 

He concluded that when they woke up in the morning, he had to tell her. To tell her she was the light of his life and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. To tell her from the moment he saw her, he’d been infatuated. That every time she laughed at one of his lame jokes, it made his heart soar. To tell her that if she wanted, he’d leave the hunting life. He’d give her anything she wanted. To give her all the love he could possibly give. To tell her he loved her more than anything.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open when he found his bed was empty. He didn’t remember falling asleep. For a moment he thought he had been dreaming, but he saw the scattered snack wrappers and the tv on. A moment of panic set in him. She wouldn’t just leave him without waking him, would she? She knew that he loved it when she slept by him. It was their secret that Dean was a cuddler.

Dean pulled himself from the bed, knocking pillows onto the floor in the process. His soft foot steps seemed to echo in the calm silence of their home as he headed down the hall to y/n’s room. When he saw her bed was empty, his eyes widened. Where could she be?

His next guess was the kitchen. He’d caught her on multiple occasions getting water or something to eat in the middle of the night. He passed by Sam’s room and saw it was open a crack. He peeked his head in to see if his brother returned. What he was not expecting was you.

You were flat on your back and Sam hovered over you, his lips were attached to yours. Your nails raked down his bare back and Sam groaned. You were both above the covers, thankfully with the rest of your clothes on.

“It’s been months, y/n. I think we should tell him. I don’t want to keep the best thing in my life a secret anymore.” Dean heard Sam say when he pulled away. Despite his mind telling him to leave, his body wouldn’t let him. “You mean so much to me, I can’t hide how much you mean to me anymore.” Sam rests his forehead on hers. Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

He must have been cursed. His brother was telling the love of Dean’s life that he loved her. It made his stomach churn.

He watched as her fingers threaded through Sam’s chestnut hair. He’d never felt more jealous and betrayed than when you pulled Sam into a kiss and spoke the words Dean had intended to say to you. “I love you. So much.”

At your words, Sam smiles brighter than ever, while Deans heart shatters.


End file.
